


The other side

by VeeVoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeVoo/pseuds/VeeVoo
Summary: Max Aswell doesn't know what to do with his life. He has been an orphan ever since he was 3.I don't know, the story will be sad, I guess.





	1. How I met him

Max; a lonely boy he was. He never had a life, a family to love, or love in general. He became a gloom full of nothing. He always thought he'll live a good life but at age 3, his parents died from a car crash, leaving him orphaned. This traumatic event left him shaken to the core.

It was a funeral day: for his parents. Max was weeping loudly, tears dripping down his cheeks. All the family members came to pour their respect. Max didn't care they were there, he just wanted his mom and dad to come back, but they never will. His life crashed down as he saw them carry is parents' casket. 

// // // //

Max was in his middle school class, listening to his teacher talks about the history of mankind. He blankly stared outside, checking out the bright world that is laid in front of him. He felt a smack on his head. 'Ouch,' he winced.

"Mr. Aswell, please read chapter 54 to 56," the teacher sternly said. He doesn't know why the teachers didn't like him, but he tries his best to be a good student. He got his book out and scroll to chapter 54. When he got to chapter 54, another student grabbed his book and threw it. Everybody started to laugh, and the teacher made a disgusted face. 

"Can someone else do it, as Mr. Aswell seems like he has troubles doing it, " the teacher snickered. Max's face burned up red like a red cherry tomato. 

"I will, " a black hair kid said. Max's gold eyes locked with the boy's dark blue eyes. The boy smiled at him and read. 'Bu-thump', Max's heart started thumping. 'What is this feeling?' He thought. He never felt this way before; the feeling was full of bliss, leaving his face burn up again. He grabbed his chest with his hand and started to read with the boy's soothing calm voice.


	2. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max stumble toward the blue-eyed boy. Is this fate?

Class was over and it was lunchtime. Max went and got his bento box and walked up the spiral stairs. He opened a wooden door that led into a little room. The room was cover in books and dust, but Max didn't mind. There is a sofa facing the opposite direction of him, so he didn't notice a sleeping figure sleeping on the sofa. 

Max opened the box and the sweet aroma spread throughout the room. He got his chopsticks and start to dig in. 'Yummy' he smiled. His bento consists of rice, cherry tomatoes, slabs of bacon, and a hotdog shape into an octopus. 

'Klank' Max heard a sound next to the sofa. He gulped. He slowly retreated his bento box on a wooden table and made his way to the source of the sound. He steps closer and closer... BOO! Max screamed loudly of the small jump scare. The other boy laugh. It was the blue-eyed boy. 

"Haha, " he laughed, little tears forming in his eyes. Max's face lights up once again.

"Hey! That's not funny, " Max stomped. He started to pour. The boy was still laughing and laying on the floor grabbing his belly.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Max yelled again. The boy finally stopped and slowly got up.

"Sorry about that, that face you made when you got scared was irresistible, " He apologizes with a big smile. The smile made Max blush intensely and his heart started to thump again.

'Stop it!' Max thought, he didn't like this new feeling that he felt. This feeling was what he wanted to forget the most when his parents died. Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good. This is my first story.


End file.
